History and Major Events
'The History of Sarovale and it's Major Events' What follows is a brief overview of Sarovale's long and illustrious history. To document EVERY major event would require a computer with storage capabilities not yet understood. Plus my hands would fall off. 'A Timeline of Major Events' 'First 10 Millennia' *Before time was kept, before the material plane existed, there was nothing. Just a void between the Etherial plane, Shadow plane, and the Astral plane. Then from the heavenly domains of the Outer planes, the Gods decided to send their offspring to this void, to create a utopia for themselves and eventually create mortal beings to worship the Gods and give them strength. This history is of course just myth and speculation seeing as how none of the sentient races were around yet to record it. *So from the void, A genesis, a physical realm was born. Just a mass of highly condensed energy and matter at this point, the Godkin began shaping and molding, constructing and creating the world we know today. *G(Godkin Era)00001: Satisfied with what they had created, the Godkin populated the newly formed realm with Fauna and Flora. Afterwards they feasted. *G00550: The Godkin finish constructing The Golden Empire. A vast continent spanning city of Gold and glass. At this point many Godkin began 'Birthing' offspring. *G04000: The Deities, pleased with what their kin had done, demanded they create mortal sentient beings in their images to populate this new realm. They want these creatures to be able to worship and act as catalysts, drawing divine energies from the energy planes to the gods. Then, when they die, they can be one with the gods on the outer planes. *G05000: A thousand Seasons pass and the first races set foot on the planet from a primordial soup of arcane,divine,and elemental energies. Elf and Dwarf. The elves flocked to the woodlands, as Moradin's children immediatley flocked to the mountains and rocks. Soon after humans, halflings, gnomes,Mephlings and many more. *G05500: Leiaria, Demi-Goddess of Heironeous' lineage, began growing jealous of these races. She saw them as lesser beings tainting the beautiful world they created. *G07000: Leiaria comes to the throne of Heironeous and demands the gods give the Godkin back the realm. When the Gods refused, she began cursing them. Heironeous, furious at Leiaria's treason and questioning of ultimate authority, sent her back to the Material plane to be imprisoned deep in the bowels of the Undergloom. *G09999: The mortals flourished, creating civilizations of their own all over the world. Mystok, missing his sister, decided to visit Leiaria in her prison under the earth. She looked much different now. Her beauty was gone, eyes white, flesh black and leathery, hair silver... Then Mystok noticed her lower body had turned to that of an arachnid's! For the last century she plotted and planned her revenge and the second her prison became unguarded she puts her plans into action. She murders her brother then performs a ritual opening a gate to the outer planes. The negative energies surrounding her were like a beacon drawing vile and ghastly horrors from the darker realms of the Outer planes. From the bowels of the Undergloom she makes a pact with the deities of evil... *G10000: It was the summer-cycle when the earth shook. Glass and gold spires fell, entire cities shook to splinters, Suddenly, with a thunderous rumble, the land split open. A great chasm formed, then, with a menacing shriek, Leiaria came bursting forth atop a fiery steed adorned in jet black armor, her mount galloping on a wave of grim death and harrowing evil. Behind her, a massive army of demons, devils, and other hideous monstrosities. 'The Era of the Great War' W(Great war era)0001:The Golden Empire is laid to waste as the Godkin are caught off guard. Theyre #1 priority was the protection of the Mortals. W0005: The world burned. Godkin and mortal alike formed armies. One of the most famous being Aramathys' army. A battalion of 100,000 humans, elves, and dwarves. Began a campaign in the South to take back the Golden Empire. W0010: The Mephlings were all but destroyed, the survivors enslaved and raped.The evil gods, taking a cue from the Good created new monstrous mortal races, forming from the primordial soup in the core of the planet. From the Undergloom rose the Drow, Goblins, Orcs, and many others. The war stretched across the planet. W0020: The remaining Godkin created Metallic Dragons, the evil god's created the chromatic dragons. The war soon after escalated to the point of total planetary annihilation as dragon fought dragon in the sky. A new hero rose from the ashes of a Human settlement, Arwan Illiat, a brutal fighter, strong leader, and morale booster. He and the Godkin Ergotha formed an army and began slaying evil across the land. **Other Heros of mention: Pieronious: Godkin General. Duldrim Holyrok "The Holy Hammer of Moradin"...(MORE TO COME!) *W0600: A necromancer and acolyte of Nerull named Magross and his Cabal began engineering a massive army of undead. Elgotha claims the Northern region in the name of good. *W0800: Magross marches his rotten army right up to Elgotha's front door. A battle ensued that lasted several days until Elgotha finally slayed Magross at the foot of his burning throne. He condemned his corpse and buried it deep in the Sabregard mountains to never speak of him again. *W0850: The tides of evil began to withdraw. Settlements of good were popping up and able to protect themselves. *W870: Peironius is killed in battle. Evil still controls much of the south. A Great red dragon named Azagoul is born and from the bowels of the earth rise the kobolds to garner it's birth. *W910: A clandestine cabal of Nerull known as The Order of the Blackhand retrieve Maross' corpse and bring him to a Drow Queen named Arachniat. Together they performed a ritual that raise Magross from the dead... AS A LICH! Magross, now in an ultra-evil, ultra-powerful form was bestowed the name MAGROSS THE DREADKING. The war begins to finally turn to peace as it's reduced to limited skirmishes. Magross lays waste to the Drow city and turns the victims into undead. *W950: After years of secretive operation, Magross' army marches onto the surface. In it's wake all life is destroyed and then enveloped by the wave of gruesome undeath. The Golden Empire's last standing spires are fortified and turned into a massive city-keep. Elgotha takes the title: '''ELGOTHA THE LIGHTBRINGER. *W953: Magross' cursed tsunami washes up on the Golden Empire's last stand. A war of unimaginable horror unfolded for the next 7 years. *W980: Elgotha is killed but with his last death throe seperates the Lich from his Phylactery tunring him into a corpse once more. The phlactery was given to the high sages of Pelor and hidden in a place which even today is unknown. *W999: The last year of the great war. Devils and demons were pushed back to the outer planes. The monstrous horrors left behind however, outnumber the good 3 to 1. But they lack unity. The surviving Godkin return to the outer planes. The realms of good begin rebuilding... 'The Imperial Era' For about 30 seasons the world rebuilt. Heros fought off monsters to form settlements across the land. Industries were reborn, flowers once again bloomed, and it seemed the god's were pleased. *I001: A human General named Arris Ero founds the city of Warhelm at the foot of the Wyrmount. From here he launches a campaign to defeat Azagoul. *I005: Azagoul is defeated but not killed. They make a deal and imprison him with his treasure horde on an island. Ero calls upon the land's best wizards to keep him locked up. These wizards form a cabal known as The Whisper. In the North, Embervale is founded as a dwarven settlement. *I010: Ero, backed by the people of Warhelm and a castle full of capitol, conscripts an army of thousands and begins peacefully annexing settlements in the South. He provides goods and protection and begins building roads to connect them. *I015: In the Feywood, A high elven king named Fedwyyn is confronted by Ero. Ero and Fedwyyn get along well and a union is born. The lands stretching from the SW to the NW were split into 3 Realms: Dagonvale, Shadovale, and Gallovale. Each Realm was given a lord and then Ero names himsef EMPEROR OF THE GOLDEN THRONE. *I020: In the Northwilds, Ero's army and ambassadors tries convincing these settlements to join the empire. When they refuse. Ero tries intimidation. This leads to... *I021: The North Wars broke out. Thousands marched on Ero's men, pushing them back into the Gallos. Sabrevale is formed. *I030: After 9 years of open rebellion, Dumbluk Runehammer decides to join the realm if Ero provides soldiers to quell resistance, and workers for his mines. *I033: Emperor Ero is assassinated by a still unknown. He is replaced by Elwyyn Fedwyyn. Emperor Fedwyyn oversees the longest, most prosperious, period in the Empires history... *I085: Emperor Fedwyyn is murdered by Dagonvale's Leige-Lord. A civil war errupts in Dagonvale over rites to the throne. It is finally won by the Grand Minister: Emperor Addim Mallik from Sabrevale. He begins a 10 year reign of terror as he demands larger and larger tributes and slaves to build his big crazy things. This is when the Golden Palace was constructed. He also instituted Imperial Religion forcing any religion besides followers of Heironious to go underground. Temples burned, thousands were murdered. *I095: Addim is finaly ousted and hung. A new emperor, lieg-lord of gallovale, Emperor Danyal Shi'arik. He was much more benevolent then Addim and commisioned peace between the temples and even went as far as to outlaw slavery and replace it with arcane means. He kickstarted a new growth period by harnessing arcana and allowing it to be out in the open and public. Wizards and sorcerers rejoiced. *I105: Danyal dies of disease. He is replaced by a General of the Legion: Emperor Arragov Dragonmaul. Under his rule a war broke out in the gallo's. Gnolls, orcs, goblins, all sorts of shit, for some reason began attacking settlements. MORE TO COME...